Dustframe: RANJR's of Remnant
by Deadandrevivedfranchises
Summary: "You ever wonder whats up there?" Jaune asked, "Ever wonder if someone up there is wondering whats its like down here?" "Don't be silly." Aaliyah said to him, as they gazed at the stars around the broken moon "Nobody up there is like me..."
1. Prelude

**_From the beginning you know the end_**

She was lying on the ground as the sounds of battle raged around her...

Laying amongst the debris that was created by the tower's destruction...

Then she saw it, its glowing eye piercing through the smoke and ashes from the fires that raged around her...

"Is this what you wanted?" its voice said; harsh, metallic and cold...

"To be feared for?"

Its feet cracking stone tiles that lead to her, the silhouette of a towering form casting its shadow over her as it advanced through the downpour of grey lifeless ashes that obscured it...

"Was everyone you betrayed...?"

"Everyone you murdered..."

"Everything you destroyed, worth this?"

The titan paused in its advance, looking up at the statue she laid in front of, the broken founder of the academy she desecrated.

"Is it worth what you are now?"

"Broken, alone, forgotten?"

It emerged from the smoke, the glowing eye of a twisted humanoid met with hers, an armored creature of metal and bone...

"You have completed your mission for Salem..." the thing hissed in its metallic voice, a twisted bone plated arm with a claw like hand reaching behind its back drawing out a sword glowing with energy around the edges of its blades.

"Our mission for sentient Sidonia is just beginning..."

Roman Torchwick...

A name that brought much respect around the criminal underground for his well-planned heists and robberies. Normally for a man of his skill set, wouldn't be running around from dust store to dust store stealing every grain and crystal he could find. But his "employer" insisted that it would be worth his time, granted they gave him the classic "work for us or die" offer. But that was the past, right now he and these knuckleheads that called themselves "henchmen" headed down the alleyways to avoid being spotted. Torchwick gave a signal to the beef for brain goons to stop, reigniting his cigar to get one more whiff of the smooth smoke before moving towards their next target. However that was soon spoiled when their sudden entrance to the main street spooked the nearby locals that were window shopping. Great, it was just a matter of minutes before one of those civilians got enough smarts to call the coppers. Well at least this "From Dust Till Dawn" shop was small, not to mention lightly stocked, should be pretty quick smash and grab for him. However unnoticed by him and the others, four glowing yellow eyes pierced the darkness from a darkened upstairs window of an apartment's sixth floor.

Targets sighted…

Hostiles: 5 male subjects armed with various subpar dust based weaponry….

Treat level: negligible…..

Hostile's objective identified...

Target: Dust until Dawn, dust store focused on casual Huntsman shoppers...

Roman was first to enter the shop, pay no mind to a stranger wearing a red cloak reading a weapons magazine as his henchmen moved in on their prizes. One of them looked around at the Dust crystals on the front display, meanwhile Roman casually walked up to the elderly shopkeeper. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" He said flicking his cigar for some emphasis on his suave criminal image he was presenting to the owner, along with a henchman pointing his gun at him as well. "P-please!" the shopkeeper begged as his hands rise above his head shakily "Just take my Lien and leave!" exclaiming, looking like he was going to faint. "Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman said reassuringly to the elder, he turned to the armed henchman aiming his rifle "Grab the Dust." Roman ordered, waving him off. But as every as every dust case, cylinder, and box containers were being deprived of their contents, the yellow eyes from the window narrowed, scanning the interior of the store as it was being robbed.

Two unaccounted variables detected…

Subject 1: male, owner of store, near mid 80's...

Subject 1's Status: Extremely distressed, recommend giving anti-stress medication, and two hours of therapy after mission…

The shopkeeper, hands shaking in fear for his life, proceeded to do as the criminal asked and filled the criminal's trunk with all the dust he had in stock. Meanwhile one of the henchman was about to go for another dust tube, when he heard some muffled version of an metal/pop hybrid song coming from the cloaked figure that was shorter than him. He grabbed his collapsible machete, and with a loud *clank*, extended it to its full length making him appear more menacing. The yellow eyes that were watching the scene unfold suddenly widened in shock!

Subject 2: Young underage female

IDENTITY CONFIRMED!

Ruby Rose: student of signal academy…

Ms. Rose's Status: oblivious to hostiles…..

Objectives updated...

Primary objective: acquire Ruby Rose…

Secondary objective: neutralize hostiles with zero casualties...

Weapon Selected: V 1.6-LANKA...

Execute neutralization protocols...

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." He said gently prodding the midget's back, but no response was made; only that annoying song kept playing. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" He said grabbing figure by the shoulder to turn them around, only to knock the hood off to reveal a surprised little girl wearing headphones. 'Well... crud...' He thought to himself as motioned his hands for her to take them off. "Yes?" the girl said innocently, "I said, put your hands in the air, now!" the thug barked at her. "Are you... robbing me?" she said with a puzzled look, only for him to face palm himself "Uh... Yes! This is a robbery! What else did you think?" He said in frustration, the music continuing to grate his ears "Ooohhh..." the girl in question realized.

Roman, finally satisfied that they collected all the dust without any problems, was patently waiting outside for the others to finish as he blew out a ring of smoke into the air. However that moment was ruined by a shattering of glass and a machete welding henchman flying right past him past him, crashing into beaten and ego bruised heap on the ground. But Roman casually motioned another thug welding a larger dust machine gun to deter the troublemaker lurking in the store. "Freeze!" He shouted, kicking down the door as he aimed down the sights at his foe, not before his eyes widening at a red blur rocketing towards him break-neck speed.

"So much for late night shopping..." Ruby thought, as she ricocheted around the store, taking down several armed thugs before going through the window. She managed to quickly recover, standing tall as she unfolded her weapon "Crescent Rose" into its scythe form, the silver blades gleaming in the moonlight. However Roman was not all to please with the flashy young huntress in training, while Ruby merely smiled back at them as she struck her weapon into the ground, turning off her headphones to get better awareness of her situation. "Okayyy..." Roman said as prepped himself for battle "Get her!" Without a hesitation the remaining henchmen ran, brandishing their weapons at Ruby.

(Music: Keith Power - Warframe Sound Track - "Reboot")

Suddenly, several bolts of blue plasma streaked out of nowhere, hitting non vital areas of the attackers. Several cries of pain rang out as the thugs collapsed on the ground, clutching their smoking wounds in agony, leaving a stunned Roman and equally stunned Ruby. In his bewilderment Roman's cigar dropped out of his mouth as approaching police sirens are heard "Well, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." he said nervously as he activated his cane 'methodic cudgel', aiming it at the ground "...I'm afraid this is where we all part ways."

A cloud of white mist from one of his ice dust rounds filled the street as roman rapidly climbed up a ladder onto a nearby building; he made it to the roof, but Ruby using crescents rose's immense recoil, landed right behind him. "Hey!" Ruby shouted as Roman stopped at the edge, only for another blue bolt to zip past her head and leave a smoking graze against Romans right ankle, causing him to cry out in pain as he collapsed away from the roofs edge. Ruby spun around shifting crescent rose into sniper rifle form ready to fire at the mysterious shooters silhouette that appeared from behind, only for a Bullhead to arrive with a side door opening to allow Roman to flee to safety. Roman was not to please with being put in such a humiliating position, he pulled out a red dust gem he had snagged from the dust shop, threw it out at them and fired resulting in a large explosion that engulfed the entire roof top. "Hah-ha!" Roman laughed at the resulting explosion only to wince in pain from the wound he received as he limped onboard.

Glynda Goodwitch had been watching the battle before roman planned to blow up the roof top and stepped in to prevent any further casualties, she casted a protection glyph over her and Ruby with her riding crop/wand as quickly as she could before the fire dust engulfed them both. Glynda sneered, summoning several kinetic glyphs to strike them down; the resulting attack knocked Roman to the back while his backup was struggling with the controls. But it was not going to end well for the two huntresses when several circles of fire glyphs surrounded them, created by a woman in a red dress and a fiery aura.

(Music: Keith Power - Warframe Sound Track - "Pulse")

But out of nowhere a massive dome of pale-blue glowing energy surrounded both Ruby and Glynda, making the glyphs around them vanish. The lady in red was not pleased and sent several pyro-glyph blasts, only to dissipate when they struck the barrier. Glynda and Ruby were both shocked to see what looked like a heavily modified Atlesian Knight-130, protecting them from this powerful foe. It stood 7 feet tall with curved armored plating that was aqua colored with dark navy-blue markings, its helm had four glowing yellow optics instead of a red glowing visor, and a large angled horn out the center of its forehead. The gynoid was also carrying what looked like a blocky sniper rifle, and was returning fire at the bullhead. The blue bolts the war-droid rapidly fired from the rifle were nothing like atlas was capable of, melting holes easily into the armored hull. The lady in red knew if this continued the air-ship would be destroyed and with a thunderous clap of her hands a blinding flash went off, disrupting the machines neural-optics along with blinding Ruby and Mrs. Goodwitch. The war droid managed to regain its sight only to see the hatch close as the infamous criminal and his accomplice fly away, releasing barrier it produced as the energy flowed into its back plates. Both Glynda and Ruby were ready to fight with weapons armed, auras charged, and pointed at her. But rather than fight its way out she gave them a curt bow, and back flipped off the edge of the roof. Glynda went after it only to peer over the edge in time to see gynoid cover its helm with a vanishing hand as the rest of it turned invisible. Needless to say both Ruby and Glynda were stunned by this recent development, even as the sounds of sirens and emergency vehicles grew louder.


	2. Preview

_**Sneak peak at the next chapter**_

(Music: Keith Power - Warframe Sound Track - "Dream")

Midnight.

The witching hour.

Well, for ten year old Jaune Arc it was the time a meteor crashed in the ocean two miles near the lodge, woke his family up, and the whole town of lotus cove.

He could hear shouting form one of his three oldest sisters and his dad, something about staying inside until they knew what was going on. Panicked cries came from the shore-side town down the road as his father and sisters made their way to the town hall to get them under control. He jumped out of bed, ran down the stairs and out onto the patio. A voice in his head shouting for him to help as he made his way to the beach, his mother and younger sisters screaming for him to come back.

Then a cyclone of water and violet energy started to erupt from the bubbling ocean slowly forming into a hurricane as it made its way to shore as he ran to the source of the voice as the sounds of drums hammered in his ears. He was at the sandy shoreline when it froze in mid-spin inches away from making landfall, and was amazed at what was inside. Inside appeared to be, a girl, two years older than him floating inside curled up. She was wearing some kind of strange black suit with various armor plates and cloth wrapped around her. He proceeded to get closer when suddenly she and the torrent of water drop out of the sky and onto the beach soaking him. Jaune ran straight up to her prone form, ignoring the rising water, only to find out she wasn't breathing.

"Help her boy…" the voice said, He was confused as he looked around for the source…

"What?" He asked, the voice again replied sternly…..

 **"** **You wouldn't let one of your own die in agony, would you...?"**

 **"** **Kiddo?"**

In the outer regions of vale in a clearing was a tent. A simple triangular tent pitched up in the center as two forms slept inside. The sun's rays began to rise out from the mountain top and gently illuminate the inside as one of them began to stir.

The two had already taken down their tent and began to reload their travel packs as Jaune glanced over to his Girlfre... er... friend / Mentor / Companion or "Frien-entor-panion" for short. So much had changed in the past nine years when he found her, he had started this journey once a boy with dream of being a hero. Thinking back at what happened in the seven years of being on the run, he learned a lot from the battles and jobs he and his "Frien-entor-panion" been through, and he didn't regret a single one.

Aaliyah had looked over at Jaune in the same manner he had, he too had changed from the scrawny village fool, to a cunning bounty hunter under her guidance. The two of them had left the shore side Arc village known "Argon Cove" in search for answers and perhaps a greater purpose, encountered many friends and foes, endured and relished many miles to reach their goal. Now it was time to seek out others like them, and what better place to find them then at a hunter academy. It was only another seven miles till they reached the kingdom of Vale's airfield, hopefully that annoying clan of bandits learned their lesson after so many losses by their hands.

However there was rustling in the nearby bushes, Jaune was at the ready with his galantine in his left hand with his pandero in the right aimed at the source of the sound, Aaliyah had her amp unfold from her wrist, glowing and charged with her one of her nikanas in a backhanded grip. Out of the brush a mint haired girl wielding two tomahawk scythe like blades charged straight at Jaune. Jaune heatedly fanned the hammer of his revolver, Aaliyah fired a pulse of aura from her amp knocking their assailant into the ground. However another one appeared, this one was a grey haired adolescent boy doing a flying drop kick on Jaune. Jaune merely rolled out of the way as he came down, embedding his heel into the grass and spraying dirt everywhere. The girl meanwhile engaged Aaliyah, a switching her tomahawk scythes into revolvers and firing a volley of shots. Aaliyah swung her nikana swatting away the revolver rounds like annoying flies, before firing her amp again, this time as a wave of energy. The powerful shockwave was too much for her to handle as the female assailant was sent flying back, Aaliyah used one of her abilities "void phasing" and disappeared, then reappeared right behind her in midflight. Aaliyah then sliced her clean in half at the waist with her nikana, sending the upper half flying away, while the lower half tumbled onto the ground in a heap. Jaune meanwhile was finishing up his fight, he hacked off one of the boy's mechanical legs with his Galantine when he tried to round house kick him from behind, now it forced him to hop hilariously around on one leg. Jaune merely rolled his eyes and skewered him thought the chest with such force that he lifted him off the ground, making him dangle in the air like a puppet with some of its strings cut.

"Nice try Zani, but no dice." Aaliyah said while Jaune dislodged his opponent's ghostly body from his great sword with his foot as it began to evaporate. "We already fought these specters two months ago… why use them again?"

"I thought using an older opponent you defeated would throw you both off guard, guess I miscalculated your awareness levels…"

"Hey ladies, I had to cut this reunion short, but we really need to get moving if we are going to catch our flight." Jaune said urgently.


End file.
